Bull Gets a Kid
Bull Gets a Kid was the sixth episode of Season 2 of Night Court, also the 19th overall series episode. Written by Nat Maudlin and Stu Kreisman, the episode was directed by Jeff Melman. The episode, which aired on NBC-TV, first aired on November 8, 1984. Synopsis Bull finally is allowed a foster son by a volunteer-fathers organization, but he winds up with a bit of a surprise. Storyline Bull takes part in a foster-father program for underprivileged kids and shows his adoptive son, Andy, around the courtroom. But Billie discovers that Andy is really a girl in disguise. Dan pleads with Mac to give up his Football tickets to land a date with a sports fan. Plot Summary After years of being on the waiting list, Bull (Richard Moll) is delighted to learn that a volunteer-fathers organization has found an underprivedged boy for whom he can act as surrogate dad. While escorting young "Andy" around the courtroom, Bull gets the shock of his life when the "boy" reveals himself to be a girl named Stella (played by Pamela Segall, who as Pamela S. Adlon would two decades later costar on the cutting-edge HBO sitcom Lucky Loui''e). Meanwhile, Judge Harry (Harry Anderson) determines the fate of a robbery victim (Philip Bruns) charged with mugging a group of Japanese tourists, and Dan (John Larroquette) adopts an elaborate strategy to snag a sexy woman named Candy, a legal secretary who works in the court building (Diane Stillwell) who loves sports. Scene excerpts ;'Quotes:' ---- *'Dan:' Mr. Hubbell was on his way to a seminar on subway hospitality, when he was mugged outside of city hall. *'Mr. Hubble:' They took everything. My wallet, my keys, my cash... *'Billie:' And after pleading with several passer-bys for bus fare, Mr. Hubbell attempted to panhandle from a group of Japanese tourists. They turned him down. *'Judge Stone:' And?? *'Dan:' He mugged them! Your Honor, the state wishes to submit evidence. We have affidavits from the victims, some shredded yen, and over seventy action-packed photographs of the incident! *'Mr. Hubble:' I hate tourists! *'Judge Stone:' Isn't that a little inconsistent with your job, Mr. Hubbell? *'Mr. Hubble:' I hate my job! *'Judge Stone:' Got it! *'Mr. Hubble:' I hate you! *'Judge Stone:' Well, I saw that one coming! (Harry passes sentence on Mr. Hubble) That'll be 10 days suspended sentence, and a $500 fine! *'Mr. Hubble: Have a nice day! ---- *'''Judge Stone: Hi there, Mr. Hubble. How are you today? *'Mr. Hubble:' I hate Central Park in autumn. I hate the U.N. Building. I hate bridges. *'Judge Stone:' It says here you're an employee of the City Tourism Bureau. *'Mr. Hubble:' I hate New York! Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Ellen Foley Billie Young *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Selma Diamond as Selma Hacker Guest stars/Recurring characters/cast * Pamela Adlon as Andy/Stella (as Pamela Segall) * Peggy Pope as Anita * Diane Stilwell as Candy * Philip Bruns as Mr. Hubble Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes